Cell rearrangement in the archenteron of the sea urchin embryo is thought to occur via both active epithelial cell rearrangement and tension-induced rearrangement in response to pulling by secondary mesenchyme cells. This project will use confocal imaging of rhodamine phalloidin stained whole embryos to examine changes in cell shape and the actin cytoskeleton associated with such rearrangement.